The present invention relates to an improved hunter's ladder stand. The present invention includes a ladder stand which includes irregular lines and shapes which permit the ladder stand to blend into a hunting environment. Firstly, ladder stands for use in hunting are known. Furthermore, climbing structures such as ladders or playground structures having different shapes are known. Design U.S. Pat. No. D230,503 to Emmons discloses a foldable ladder having a curved leg therewith. Design U.S. Pat. No. D236,518 to Wormser discloses a playground structure having an oblique climbing structure therewith. However, Applicant is unaware of any prior art, including the two patents cited above, which teaches or fairly suggests a hunter's ladder stand which includes irregularly shaped legs as well as ladder rungs.